Evil and Good in One: Split Personality
by saturnz-moonlit-beauty
Summary: Hilary Tachibana, a normal school girl. The Black Widow, a serial killer on the loose. The difference between them? They’re the same person! A story of split personality that can make you kill your own friends. Full summary inside. PLS R&R. Thanks!
1. Confused Morning

Hi readers!! This is Saturn

Full Summary: Hilary Tachibana, a normal school girl. The Black Widow, a serial killer on the loose. The difference between them? They're the same person. A story of split personality. Will Hilary find out her other personality? Will her friends help her before The Black Widow completely takes up Hilary's body and Hilary is gone forever?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ring Ring Ring_

At first, the alarm didn't register in her mind. Then it rang louder and louder.

_Ring Ring RING __**RING RING RING**_

The seventeen year old brunette Hilary woke up with a start and shut the alarm clock in frustration. "Stupid Alarm" she cursed.

Then she looked at the time. It was 8:15 a.m.

"Damn! I'm late for school!" she said frantically. She hurriedly brushed and washed and changed into jeans and a shirt. As she changed, she notices a lot of mud and slush on her bedroom floor and her boots were flung across the room.

_How did all this mud get here? I'm sure my floor was clean when I went to bed. Besides, I never went outside the whole day yesterday. And why are my boots here? Last time I checked, they were in the closet" _Hilary thought.

She was puzzled. But in her hurry to get to school, she decided to handle it later and rushed down the stairs. No one seemed to be there in the house, so she realized her mother would have probably left for work.

She grabbed her backpack and opened the door outside and saw Mariah was honking loudly in her car.

Hilary then ran to the car and sat down in the front seat next to her best friend Mariah, who was driving.

"What the hell took you so long? I've been waiting here for over 15 minutes. I was honking so loud, I'm sure the whole colony would have woken up by now. And why are you panting so much like you ran a marathon or something?" asked Mariah.

Hilary was sitting breathless and looked at her friend "Sorry..._pant..._I woke up..._pant pant..._late. So I ..._pant ..._rushed and now I'm panting because I'm _...pant..._breathless." Hilary said, pausing in between words to catch her breath.

"If you woke up late, that just means you haven't had enough sleep. Just look at your eyes. They're so red." said Mariah

"But I slept quite early at 10 pm yesterday, but I feel like I've been awake _all night_" Hilary said, after she stopped panting.

"Anyway, buckle up, 'cause now I'll have to drive real fast" said Mariah.

She sped away at a high speed honking and dangerously bypassing slow drivers, speeding past signals and almost hitting a guy on a skateboard.

Beside her, Hilary was clutching the sides of her seat yelling "Slow down Mariah! Thats the second time you've almost hit a pedestrian".

Hilary held on to the seat tightly for dear life as Mariah raced past an angry old driver who was yelling at them for driving so dangerously.

Finally, they reached the school premises. They parked the car and got out of it.

"Next time, don't you EVER drive so fast" said Hilary, straightening her hair as it was messed up due to the fast car ride.

"And next time, don't YOU ever get up so late. Then I wont have to drive as though I'm a run away thief" said Mariah with a laugh, tying up her hair properly.

But Hilary didn't find it funny. At the sound of the word "thief", something squirmed inside Hilary and she felt uneasy. And the worst part was, she didn't know why.

"Anyway, at least we're here before the bell rings. Let's hurry." said Mariah and the two girls rushed to their respective classes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YAY! There you go! First chappie DONE!

So don't forget, REVIEW!!

Thanks to all readers

xLuVx


	2. The robbery

**Sorry for the late update people!!**

**THIS IS A VERY VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE READ THROUGH IT FULLY.**

**But here's the next chappie :D**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hilary felt extremely drowsy all through the day. She had no clue as to why. She thought she'd had a good night's sleep.

But that seemed to do her no good. The consequence? She fell asleep in every single class that morning only to be woken up by the teachers who frowned and scolded her for falling asleep during class.

And all that only added up to more trouble. Her awfully pompous Chemistry teacher had given her extra homework _and _gave her a detention schedule for after-school.

The bell rang. It was time for lunch. The whole class grabbed their books and dashed out into the hallways.

Hilary lazily took her books in her hand and left from the classroom to the cafeteria.

She sat in her usual table next to Mariah, Ray, Daichi and Tyson.

"Hey Hils" the three boys greeted her. Hilary smiled and sat down.

"Hey guys, have you read today's news?" Ray asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

The others shook their heads.

"_Read_? That too a _newspaper? _It's like asking an elephant to fly." Daichi snorted. Tyson agreed with him. They hated reading.

Ray rolled his eyes at Daichi's comment. "Listen to this article. I'll read it. It's titled **The Black Widow Strikes Again**" said Ray.

"Last night, the priceless ruby of the Tokugawa shogunate empire, was stolen from Tokyo's National Museum. The museum was famously known for the ruby that it possessed. The extremely valuable ruby dated back to the 17th century. However, it was stolen from the museum last night. The police and the Intelligence Agency are very shocked by this theft"

The others' mouths fell open and eyes opened in shock. "Are you kidding?" Tyson said, surprised like hell.

"The museum is one of the most secure places in all of Japan! How can someone just go and rob something out of it without even getting noticed!" said Mariah

"The police and the Intelligence agency are still investigating the case." Said Ray

"But what about the numerous security guards and the cameras?"

"Three of the guards were found dead. The police say they were injected with some sort of fatal poison. And as for the cameras, the thief supposedly hacked into them. Hence nothing showed up on the tapes" Ray explained, reading from the newspaper.

"But what has all this got to do with the 'Black Widow'?" Mariah asked

Hilary's stomach grumbled when she heard 'Black Widow'. _Probably hunger _– she thought and went to grab a sandwich.

"The black widow is the name the Police have given to the thief. The Black Widow is one the most deadly female spiders in the world. They've named the thief after it. They know that the thief is a woman because they found hair stands in the crime scene. After testing the DNA in the hair, they came up with the characteristics. All other information has been kept confidential" Ray said after reading the whole newspaper article.

"Hmm...interesting. I wonder if they're ever going to catch her " Mariah thought

"Or get back the ruby" said Hilary, speaking for the first time since lunch started. Hilary felt funny inside. She felt a mixture of frustration, pleasure, anger and satisfaction inside. She decided it must be because of the lack of sleep.

As soon as Hilary said that, the bell rang again. Lunch was over. They had to go to their respective classes now. Ray had gym. Mariah had music. Hilary, Daichi and Tyson had French class.

"Oh no!" Daichi said in panic. "I just remembered. We have a French test! Dammit, I didn't study!" he cursed.

"Neither did I" said Tyson and looked at Daichi.

Simultaneously, they both grinned and looked at Hilary.

"Hey Hils, wanna help us in the French test? " Tyson and Daichi gave their innocent puppy-eye faces.

"Hmmf, no way you guys." Hilary said.

"Aww, come on! Just this once. Please?" they insisted, making the innocent face again. Hilary said no again.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please Hilary! Just this once! We promise" the boys pleaded, their hands as though in prayer and bent on their knees in front of Hilary.

Hilary sighed. "Fine, Fine. I'll help you in the test" she said uninterestedly. "But this is the last time, okay?"

The boys and grinned brightly and ran to their French class. Hilary followed suit.

"How _do _you put up with those two prats?" Mariah asked surprised.

"I ask myself the very same question everyday Mariah. The truth is, I don't know!" Hilary replied and went to her French class while Mariah proceeded towards the Music room.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**This was important chap 'cuz you get to know more about the Black Widow.**

**So ...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xLuVx**

**SMB**


End file.
